


Lend Me Your Teeth

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I'm lost in the dark. Lend me your teeth. (Leviathans/Cas vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Lend Me Your Teeth" by Devendra Banhart


End file.
